


Time Changed

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Jack Changes the Doctor's fate.





	Time Changed

"I'll be just a few days," the Doctor informed him as he made his way towards the TARDIS. 

"Promise?" Jack wondered as he followed him up the ladder to where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor didn't answer Jack as he stepped aboard the TARDIS closing the doors tightly behind him. He walked up the ramp to the console that sat in the middle of the room. Putting both hands on the console he took a deep breath as his hearts pounded. 

"Doctor?" A voice sound from behind him causing him to jump. He turned around to see that Jack was standing in the door to the corridors. There was something different about this Jack. Just by looking at him it was hard to tell as Jack still looked the same as the one he had just left. His eyes told a different story. His eyes were older and held a pain that his younger counterpart didn't know. The Doctor wondered what happened to him but knew that by asking he could change time. 

"You shouldn't be here Jack," The Doctor told him as he turned his back on the Captain. 

"I had to come," Jack answered coming up to him. He stood behind the Doctor staring at him. "I know that you no longer travel with a companion now because you are tired of seeing everyone you love leave you. I also know the love that you feel for the younger version of myself. You don't want to see him hurt but if you leave him here today you will never be the same. So I am begging you, Doc. Please, just turn around and leave the TARDIS."

"We both know that we can't change time. Just by you being here there are unexpected consequences happening all over the universe," The Doctor informed him calmly as he continued not to look at the man. 

"I don't care. The universe will go on regardless of whether or not you leave today. The universe can cope but what will happen to you will make you a new man. You will," Jack started to tell him. 

"Jack," the Doctor tried to interrupt but Jack wasn't having it. 

"Never be able to live or travel on your own again after today. I will have to take care of you for the rest of your life and if that is what you want then, by all means, pull that lever. Or you can do what is right Doc, and turn around. Leave the TARDIS. Go back to him and tell him how you feel then let him travel with you. Let him protect and love you as you deserve not care for you because the base reduced you to little more than a child," Jack answered. The Doctor turned around to look at the older man. There was no anger in Jack's eyes despite the passion in his voice. Instead, Jack was staring at him with the same loving care that he had seen in his own Jack's eyes. 

"I can handle myself. Now that I know what is coming, I can be prepared," the Doctor argued. 

"Damn it, Doctor. Stop being so stubborn. I know you think you can handle it but by going to Demon's run, it will be the end of you. They will torture and rape you for months on end. They will use drugs that erase your memories until they reduce you to a shell of the man you are today. If that is what you want, then, by all means, pull that lever but I am not letting you go there alone. I am going with you and I will burn the base down if it means saving you," Jack argued him. 

"You can't, think of all the good that comes out of that place. They save billions of people across the universe with the drugs that they develop," the Doctor tried to reason, even if Jack's words were starting to scare him. 

"I don't care. They can all die if it means that you are safe," Jack answered. A knock at the door from the outside reminded the Doctor that he was still sitting inside Torchwood. Jack, his Jack, would still be on the outside waiting for him to leave. 

"Doctor, are you alright in there?" the younger Jack called through the door. 

"Go to him," the older Captain urged. The Doctor nodded. He turned away from the older man going to the door. He opened it to see his Jack looking at him with concern in his eyes. Leaning against the door frame, he smiled at him out of just the side of his mouth. 

"I was thinking. There is a small planet on the outskirts of the Delta system that is known for its rock carvings. I've always wanted to go to see them but I have never gotten around to it. Would you care to join me?" the Doctor offered. 

"You would actually let me come with you?" Jack asked as he stepped forward. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw the older Jack salute him with two fingers before disappearing back to his own timeline. A timeline that would never happen now.

"Let's just say you changed my mind," The Doctor answered as he stepped aside letting Jack on. Closing the doors behind them, he went up to the controls changing the settings. The TARDIS hummed at him happily as he took her away from Demon's run and to the small planet where maybe he would let Jack take him to dinner. Smiling at the Captain, he began his dance around the console.


End file.
